


The light fades out

by purpose_miner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, last moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpose_miner/pseuds/purpose_miner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Frostiron piece at the Száz-szó-szép (Hundred-words-beautiful) challenge.</p><p>It’s time to say goodbye, Tony’s journey on Earth is near it’s end. Years flew over him while Loki never changed – well, not in his looks. Tony’s stubborness and his insistence that immortality is not for the human brain led to this exact moment. Loki stayed with him, never left his side for a second just to be here to do their farewell with a single turn of the Arc reactor…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light fades out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece at a challenge where you have only 100 words to tell a story. [It’s 100 in hungarian, I swear. :)]
> 
>  _Music:_ Ólafur Arnalds – ...Og Lengra

It’s time.

They have to do it now, until it’s not too late, until they can say goodbye. He didn’t dare to defer the last minutes any further. It’s already too late to crave after infinity. He had his chance – years before.

Twenty-seven years before. And his answer was _no_. He waved his hand nonchalantly and just said: ”I was never a fan of apples.”

Of course he knew that he may come to the moment when he realize what folly he had done. Maybe this is _the_ moment. He glanced up wearily at the god who perpetually took care of him, watched over him. For years. Now. Always. Their hands were resting on his chest, folded together, right on top of the Arc reactor. Seeing Loki’s face shook the courage in Tony.

He gave him a grateful smile, the final one, then whispered: „It’s time.”


End file.
